Somebody To Love
by Running.With.Reckless.Emotion
Summary: After a tyrant took away his pride, his dignity, his life as he knew it, she came to become the key to his salvation, his honor and his strength.
1. Prolouge

Somebody to Love

Summery: After a tyrant took away his pride, his dignity, his life as he knew it, she came to become the key to his salvation, his honor and his strength.

Disclaimer: So I don't own InuYasha, or the other InuYasha characters, but the plot is all mine!

Author's Note: Hope you like it. Read and review!!!! I'd love to know what you think.

Prologue:

The seventeen year old girl was pulled into a dark alleyway and was pushed up against a cement wall, a large demon male pressing up against her. Shivering as his growls of pain and displeasure echoed through her ears. He growled again as she tried to push him away, her hands pressing on a well toned chest, hard as the rock she was against. He nipped at her neck as punishment for fighting. Her mother had always said don't fight a male, especially if he was acting like this one was. He was in rut, or she would be in heat. It was very dangerous for a female, especially one as small as she go up against one such as he. Trembling as he nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent.

"What's an unprotected female doing walking these streets alone?" His voice was but a whisper.

"Going home," she trembled, from either the chilly air or him. She couldn't tell. "so would you kindly let me go so I can get there?"

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered lowly, eyes glinting a dark red, "until I'm finished with you little one."

"Please don't," her eyes widened in fear.

"Why shouldn't I?" He chuckled, "an unclaimed female in my part of the city. A innocent one, just begging to let a male dominate her, how could I let something this sweet pass up?"

"Just let me go please," her voice was shaky, "I'll do anything, just let me go home."

"Stop fighting me," he whispered, grinding an erection against her, "and enjoy." She froze as his lips brushed hers. A knee pressed between her legs as his lips moved against hers slightly. Shivering as his heady scent of spices and soap filled her nose. At least he smelt nice. His large hands traveled from her shoulders to her sides, to her waist and then to her hips. Shivering at his touch, she moaned slightly and his fangs tugged at her bottom lip gently. He pulled away slightly to look at her, his eyes a more intense red.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered. He smirked and then kissed her again, a little harder, pressing against her more. Suddenly he had her legs spread, and a hand under her skirt, cupping her butt. Squeaking slightly, as his tongue fought to open her mouth. Fear, maybe mixed with curiosity and excitement pulsed through her, as shivers ran down her spine. Her inner demon whined against his, almost enjoying the fact that a strong male found her. His claws scratched at the fabric of her panties and she nipped his lip.

"Feisty," he whispered, "or impatient?" His claws ripped the barrier away and she gasped, eyes widened. He took that moment to kiss her deeply. This being her first real, honest to god, kiss, she squealed in surprise as his hands rubbed against her bare bottoms, brushing against her core. He pulled away and started nuzzling her neck again, growling while nipping it. Her beast caused her to whine in response as her body trembled. Heat ran through the girl's body as he kissed her neck, his strong scent of arousal actually affecting her.

"Mmm such a sweet scent you have," he groaned against her ear, "like strawberries."

"What are you going to do with me?" She whispered as he growled and she felt his hand leave her thigh. A zipping sound made her eyes wide even more. Something hot and hard pressed against her neither region. Gasping as heat rushed there, making her throb.

"You feel this," he pressed a little more against her, making the throbbing worse, "of course you do…And you are enjoying it." She moaned as he rubbed against her nub with it. He chuckled darkly and squeezed her thighs more tightly.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered again, opening her eyes. He narrowed his and bared his fangs.

"Have I?"

"Not really…" She swallowed as he pressed deeper, only to meet a barrier, not the normal one he expected to meet. Growling, he realized what it was. Wanting to leave her, his beast wouldn't let him. "Give in to me."

"Why?" she whined, "you're a stranger."

"Because you won't resist me for long," he groaned kissing her lips fairly passionately. She moaned as her beast purred. Finally she nodded, relaxing into him.

"Say it," he whispered.

"Say you won't hurt me," She moaned, "then I will."

"I won't hurt you," he kissed her neck where a mating mark could be placed if he so wished.

"I give in," she whispered and he plunged in and kissed her deeply, swallowing the scream that followed the entry. He groaned deep in his chest and started to move against her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he kept the slow, shallow pace against her. Pain, mixed with pleasure started to rush through her body and the male in front of her sped up as her ankle locked around him. Tipping her head back in submission to him, he bit her neck hard making her wince slightly. Moaning she wove her hands into his hair. He quickened the pace as pressure began to build up quickly within her body.

"Mine," he growled after releasing her neck. Panting she whined as he thrust deeply into her. Her legs trembled around him and he growled deeply in pleasure. His fangs found her neck again as the pressure within her exploded and she whined. He stiffened and kept thrusting madly as something hot coated her insides. Panting as he licked her wound, she noticed how soft his hair was, how long it was.

"Gods what did I just do…." He whispered, "I'm sor…"

"You..." His hand covered her mouth as the other pulled up his pants.

"Do them up while I reach for my gun," he ordered as fear washed through her. Swallowing she did was she was told. The clicking sound of a gun being cocked made her shiver. He grabbed her hand and lead her back out to the lit street.

"I want you to run and not look back girl," he hissed from ahead of her.

"What is going on?"

"Run," He growled.

"Why?"

"You are in danger," he growled, "now run. I will find you girl."

"Kagome," she looked him in his fading red eyes, she could almost see their real colour now, "my name is Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." Gun shots went off, "now run!" Nodding, she started running home, looking back to see that her demon lover was gone. She ran all the way home, to find that her life was turned upside down.

The slap sent her to the wall as blood sprayed out of her mouth. Whimpering the young priestess, or well demoness, fought against the pain. Closing her eyes, the heady scent of alcohol and pot filled her senses. Damn he was into it again. Straightening, she prepared to be hit again, long hair falling into her already bruised face. Clear blue eyes looked at her torturer as he swayed slightly, breathing heavily. Her captor, who hated her, ha he didn't know her dirty little secret. She spat blood onto the stained carpet and watched. Waiting. When was he going to come at her next? Her body was on edge as he gave her a sick smirk.

"You like it rough don't you sweetie," his voice chilled her to the bone, "just look at you, and not even a tear for your dear old friend."

"I've run out of them," her voice was low, "not lets get this over with shall we? I have a test tomorrow."

"Bitch," he snarled before walking to her, his fist digging into her gut. Her body moved forward with the momentum of the hit.

"Not your bitch," her voice was rough, strained as she tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of her.

"You wish," he hissed into her ear as he hit her bent back to the floor. Yelping, as she landed face first, she felt a boot in her ribcage.

"And that's why I deny you?" her voice was low again as pain etched through her fragile features, "I would rather die then to warm you bed _friend_."

"I won't kill you my darling," He turned her over onto her back and straddled her, "I enjoy throwing you around too much. See how it excited me?" She could see the rise in his loose pants. Shuddering she closed her eyes and tried not to feel it on her bruised torso. Her tormenter spread her legs and rubbed up against her and she wanted to vomit.

"Let me in," he whispered as he dry humped her like a dog on a leg, "let your guard down little bitch, you would enjoy it."

"Go to hell," she breathed as he moved against her jeans harder and moaned.

"Oh I'm already there and you shall be my queen." He went under her shirt and grabbed her breast, squeezing it painfully. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, letting the others in the house know what was happening. Shaking her head, she tried to think of a happier place. Her holy power may protect her from unwanted entry, but not her entire body, not her dignity. "I got rid of the dog months before I found you, now all I need is an heir to make my conquest compete."

"You are sick," she hissed as he grunted and then started to suck on her neck. She couldn't do anything about it, he was too heavy for her. But she swore she wouldn't cry anymore.

"I can just see it bitch," he sucked on her ear and she shuddered, "you by my side, in my bed, so hot and wet, ready for your master to dominate you. All swollen and round with my offspring."

"In your dreams," she could hear his breathing become hard and haggard, "and even then it will be a fantasy."

"Oh so tight," he groaned again as he pressed harder, "I can just feel it. You are mine." With that he climaxed, spilling what ever seed he had all over her clothing. Feeling dirty as he kneeled over her to punch her, "just say the words and the pain will stop my dear."

"Go to hell," she hissed and he slapped her hard, coming to straddle her again. He back handed her for a second time and she just took it. Keeping her fear masked, she knew how he enjoyed it, enjoyed her tears, her fear.

"You don't fear me anymore do you bitch?" His words were a little shocked, "you aren't so fun anymore."

"You will regret ever touching me," her eyes were narrowed, blackening from being punched and slapped.

"Ha, like a weak little freak like you could hurt me," his ruby eyes glistened with malice.

"Weak huh?" She spat more blood, "so then why do you wish to impregnate me? I thought demons wanted the strongest bitches they could find, not the weakest. Oh wait; you aren't really a demon Naraku. You are a half, if that." Her voice was filled with venom. Another slap hit her hard on her face, and then he stood and kicked her.

"Just wait darling," he grabbed her hair, "just wait, you will be begging for me to take you one day." With that he put on his jeans and walked out of her dark room. Left in the darkness, she lay there, letting the pain wash through her. Feeling disgusting, dirty, she rolled over and sat up. She needed to get out of there.

"I can live here anymore," her voice was soft, but she had no where to go. Swallowing, she stood and went to her closet. Stripping the clothing she had been wearing, even her underwear and bra, she changed into something clean. Grabbing a ball cap and a loose hoodie, she pulled it on. Going to a drawer, she raided what money she had stolen from Naraku. Shoving it into her pocket, she slipped on her runners and waited. In about an hour the house would turn in for the day. It was then she would get out of there, she would run. Walking to the far corner of her room, she pulled up a floor board. There was a bag, filled with all of the things that her mother had left her. Her father's journals, a picture of her mother, and another old one of her father, and a small jewelry box that couldn't be opened then only possessions she owned. Swallowing, the taste of blood making her sick, she wiped her face again.

"I should be safe until I get out of the territory," she whispered, "then I will be on my own. Good, anything is better then this."

Keade was walking along the stretch by the sea when she felt a holy presence near by. It was pure, and yet it wasn't, there was something different about it. Up ahead there was a small figure looking out into the ocean, a bag at her feet. Tipping her old head, Keade watched the figure for a moment, taking in her form. The figure stood stiffly, as if in pain, and the hood was up, as if the figure didn't want to be noticed. But Keade could see long black hair coming out from the hood, a girl. She was hugging herself, elbows on the railing. Walking closer, she could see that the sweater was a dark blue, her jeans loose, torn, and the bag worn. On the sleeves there was blood and Keade swallowed. This wasn't good. The hair coming out was matted, and the girl was trembling almost. The closer she got, she could make out a profile of a bruised face, bloodstained lips.

"Child?" Keade asked, reaching out to touch the girl. In an instant, the girl pulled away facing her, fear in her ocean blue eyes. Her face was black and blue, swollen in places, too swollen to know what the girl really looked like.

"Don't touch me old woman," her voice was low, "just keep walking and go on your way. I'm not here."

"Child you need help," Keade whispered, "I won't hurt you."

"You won't," the girl muttered as she stepped back, "but he will. So keep on walking old woman."

"Who will," Keade asked, "child I swear you are safe now, just come with me." The girl shook her head.

"He sent you didn't he," her eyes were accusing now, "thought I would fall for a little old woman helping me? Fuck that, leave me alone."

"Child look at me," Keade hissed, her priestess aura flaring around her, "you can trust me girl. I know you see it, so stop fighting and come on. Before whoever is after you discovers your whereabouts." Emotion flashed through the girl's eyes, along with reluctance, fear, pain.

"A demon did this to you didn't he," Keade stepped forward a little touching the girl's arm, gently.

"Woman…" Her voice was shaky, "if he…"

"He won't," she smiled softly, "come, my home is not far from here. You will be safe." Tears gathered in her eyes, but the girl nodded.

"Thank you," her voice was soft. Keade walked with the girl for a good hour before they reached her small shrine like home. The girl was in pain, limping by the time they arrived. Keade did her best to help her into the house and onto the couch before she noticed that the girl was wiping blood away from her nose.

"Let's get you out of these damp clothes," Keade said softly, "and bandaged up. Then off to bed with you."

"I can pay you…"

"No," Keade cut her off sharply, "a woman in need, let alone a priestess, needs help, not favors."

"How…"

"There may not be many of us around girl," Keade lifted the hood off the girl, revealing a facet hat would have been very beautiful if it wasn't so bruised, "I may be old but my senses are still as sharp as ever." Relief and hope flooded the girl's eyes in an instant. "Why is you name child, mine is Keade."

"Kagome," she whispered, "Kagome Higirashi." Keade hid her shock, and said nothing, but couldn't believe it. She never knew that the two had reproduced, never in a million years did she ever thing it was possible. A priestess and a demon conceiving a seemingly normal daughter, it was not possible, and yet Keade was looking at the impossible. Kagome Higirashi, daughter of Midorku and Kazou Higirashi. The daughter of what was a forbidden affair.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N wow I never expected to get that many reviews for just the prologue. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, it explains a little more about what happened after Kagome left Sesshomaru. Oh and this is how I'm posting the chapters. I'm trying to keep a chapter between postings', like when I posted the prologue, I was already working on chapter two. Anyway, hope you like. R and R!!!

Chapter one

Kagome walked out the front door headed for work. Keade, the woman that took her in, had said she could stay as long as she needed, and seemed to be happy to have some company, despite the fact that Kagome now lived a block away from the older woman in her own apartment. It was just occasionally that Kagome was too tired to walk all the way home so she would sleep over at Keade's. In the last few months the once skinny little thing that Keade had rescued had turned into a butterfly. Keade had been shocked to look at Kagome, under all the bruises and inflammation was a girl made of skin and bones from being under fed and not taken care of. Still tiny as ever, Kagome had gained more then twenty pounds, filling out into a nice young woman. Of course she needed to gain a little more, Kagome could still feel her ribs, but couldn't see them near no much. Though Kagome never thought she would look desirable. Naraku had convinced her that she had been an ugly little whore that would get no better then him, even if she got away from him, no one would want her. He would call her too fat, and then not feed her for days, and then he would say she was too skinny, but still not feed her. Then would call her a bitch for refusing his efforts to make her his mate, Kagome was nothing but a pet that he beat and tortured. Funny he still hadn't found her, even though they lived right near the edge of his territory. Actually from where she worked, she was on the street right next to the boarder. Everyday she walked passed there and no one seemed to notice her. Luckily she was safe here on this side. The Territory lord here was a nice guy, liked her, even if it was a little too much, but protected her. Still, she had this distant feeling, empty feeling. Knowing what it was, Kagome tried to ignore it when it came; he never did come to find her.

"Hey Kagome wait up," her friend Ayame's voice made her stop and turn. The redhead jogged towards her, her hair flying behind her, having not been done yet.

"Hey," Kagome smiled, "Didn't even realize I was almost at work." She couldn't shake the feeling this time, this feeling for being lost. Shivers ran up her spine, but Kagome hid any emotion that had to do with her emotions today.

"Yeah I seen you," Ayame smiled, "you look troubled, what's up?"

"Don't know," Kagome sighed, "but something feels off today." Like that was an understatement. She was always off. Always feeling like there was something missing, something that she should be doing.

"You always get those feelings," Ayame giggled, "last time you got that feeling, Kouga painted the place yellow and rearranged everything. Remember how we couldn't find the coffee cups for a week?"

"God I hope he didn't paint again," Kagome groaned, "I can still small wet paint in the break room." Shuddering at the thought of Kouga's and colour taste. He was male alright, right down to his decorating style.

"No kidding," Ayame laughed, "he really likes you, you know." Kagome seen a flash of pain and maybe a hint of jealousy in Ayame's green eyes, and just knew that this day was going to get worse. She wasn't even interested in Kouga! Who was there boss by the way.

"You like him don't you," Kagome's eyes widened as she realized why Ayame was looking at her the way she was. The day just got longer.

"Yeah," Ayame blushed and looked away, "and we are supposed to mate, but he chooses to ignore me."

"Well why don't you do something to make him not ignore you?" Kagome suggested as they walked the last block towards the small bar and lounge that they worked at.

"Well that would mean I have to kill you," Ayame looked at her, "and I really don't want to do that Kagome."

She started laughing and wrapped an arm around Ayame, "I'm not interested in him or dieing! So don't worry about me chasing the thick headed, stubborn, son of a…"

"Afternoon," A smooth voice made the girls stop, and look backwards, "Kagome, Ayame." Their boss, their territory overlord, was sipping a coffee cup, smirking. His was tall, but not extremely tall, but looked handsome. His long hair was pulled back into a stylish pony and the charcoal shirt he wore brought out his cobalt blue eyes. Kouga was a good enough looking man, rugged, sort of dangerous looking, but a nice guy overall. But Kagome was not interested, not even a little bit. She hadn't been interested in the opposite sex in months, maybe Naraku had knocked something loose in her head with all those beatings.

"Afternoon Kouga," Ayame smiled brightly.

"Afternoon," Kagome swallowed, hoping that he hadn't heard a word they had said.

"So I heard thick headed," Kouga grinned, and Kagome thought Ayame was going to melt, "talking about the mutt again?" He must have meant InuYasha, one of their friends who ran a club just down the way. InuYasha was like her, taking refuge in Kouga's territory, after Naraku took his family's territory away from them. The two seemed to like to argue over Kagome, a little too much.

"Yeah," Ayame rolled her eyes, "sure. I think Kagome should go out with him, tell her she should go out with InuYasha." Mentally, Kagome slapped Ayame up the head.

"She should go out with me," Kouga cupped Kagome's face. Stepping away, she didn't like to be touched by males, despite the fact they were friends. Her instincts, her inner demon didn't like it, it wasn't right.

"I'm not dating anyone," Kagome narrowed her eyes as she headed inside, tonight was going to be a long night, she could feel it. Hell she knew something was different about today when she woke up and her entire body was quivering, shaking like she had a fever. Her neck was burning and her old self was showing through, the self she hid from the world. Her secret was showing through this morning.

Sesshomaru gave one last punch before falling to the ground. He was losing this fight, all because his _master_ wanted to teach him a lesson. Fuck his head hurt. Not moving as they allowed the victor to kick him a little, to make sure he couldn't get up. His body shook slightly, as the ring master came in and declared his opponent the winner. A year since he had been made prisoner, made to fight, and made into a weak demon. Well the curse just suppressed most of his demon; until it was broken he was barely a demon. Groaning as the _boss's_ men picked him up off the floor and he was taken out of the ring. His _master_ fought half-breed's for money. Of course him being well trained in all means of battle, won the bastard lots of money. He just wanted it to be over already. Plain and simple, he had enough suffering. Maybe tonight he would finally get his wish.

"Boss said to take him out back and punish the bastard," he heard the men say. Sesshomaru cracked open a swollen eye.

"What if we accidentally kill him?" The other one asked.

"Dump him in the wolf's territory," the other chuckled, "where else is close enough?"

"So damn true," the first laughed. They threw him onto the cold asphalt ground hard and he gritted his teeth. Sesshomaru felt leather break his skin. Groaning, he felt a fist connect with his already broken nose.

"Idiot," the men laughed, "mongrel."

"Worthless piece of shit," the other spat on him. Hissing as was kicked in the groin. Pain rushed through him again, as he prayed to pass out. Black out even. Booted in the gut, he felt the air leave his lugs. Groaning, he felt darkness override him.

A few hours later, leather hands touched his face. A soft scent of strawberries entered his fogged senses. Groaning he could vaguely make out an old woman's voice. That scent he knew it, he knew it from….Kagome. His eyes cracked open as a foggy figure overlooked him. It was still dark out, or maybe it was another night.

"Easy now don't talk," the old woman's voice made it to his ears. That scent, she had her scent on her. A faint scent, but it was on her.

"Ka…go…me? Run….Kagome…" his moaned before blacking out again, letting the nightmare overtake his person.

Keade stared at the beaten face of the demon that just muttered Kagome's name. He had dark, almost black matted hair and was barely clothed. Covered in cuts and blood, he looked half dead, maybe more close to it then she thought. But that name, how did he know Kagome? Keade looked around; it wasn't far to her front door. Whoever did this to this young male dumped him right next to her house. Tapping his face again, Keade tried to wake him up.

"Come boy," she muttered, "wake up. I know where Kagome is." His eye opened a crack again and he tried to sit up, before falling down.

"Her…where?" he was burning up with fever. Keade swore something she rarely did. If she could get this big guy through her back door, they would be good. Looking around, Keade spotted a child's wagon; her neighbor's to be exact. She couldn't life the male, no she was too little, too old for this sort of thing.

"Kagome…" he moaned again, "where?"

"Can you get up?" Keade asked, "I'll bring her to you, but can you get up so I can get you to the house boy?"

"Kagome…." He moaned but gripped her hand. After some convincing, Keade got him standing and well staggering towards the house. It took near a half an hour to get him into the house and into the spare bedroom. He was having fits now, sweating profusely. Hell she couldn't even understand him anymore. Keade wished Kagome would be home soon.

Kagome quietly unlocked the door when the scent of blood, rotting flesh and someone she never thought she'd see again hit her all at once. Dropping her jacket, Kagome slammed the door and followed the scent. Her inner demon drove her to look for the male that took her that night over a year ago. "Keade? I got your message…."

"Back here child," Kagome heard her friend's voice. Hurrying towards the spare bedroom, Kagome froze as she opened the door. On the spare bed what used to be Sesshomaru, lay. His scent, she would know it anywhere, despite the blood and gore on him. Well he was bandaged now, Keade looking tired.

"You know him don't you," Keade asked softly.

"Yes, I think I do," Kagome walked towards the bed, not really wanting to believe that this was Sesshomaru, but her nose told her so.

"Kagome?" his voice was weak, Sesshomaru's body started to spasm, like he was having a fit. Quickly, without thinking, Kagome was sitting beside him, rubbing Sesshomaru's chest and neck, trying to calm the large male. He was warm, too warm. Sesshomaru started freaking out, tossing.

"Shhh I'm here," Kagome whispered, rubbing the once place on the guy's chest that wasn't damaged, much, trying to calm him, "Right here. Shhh, you're ok Sesshomaru." He stilled for a minute before growling softly and tilting his head into her neck. Rubbing his chest, Kagome closed her eyes and released her demon scent to him and he relaxed. Too bad she had just blown her cover, her secret.

"Kagome…." Keade touched her shoulder as Kagome sat up and looked at her friend.

"He….He put a claim on me," Kagome swallowed, "that's how I know him. Though how did you…"

"Kagome look at you," Keade looked shocked, "you…..No wonder Kouga has been after you for some time…But you….You're a demon?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, situating herself so that she could look at Keade in the eye, "I hide my self because Naraku wants a strong mate, but doesn't know my secret, he thought that I was just a weak, virgin priestess. When he found me, I was already hiding as a human girl….So I just stuck to it. I stay this way because Naraku is still after me….If he found out…." Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"Oh dear," Keade sighed as she glanced at the now calm male, "and what of him? He can't be the heir to InuTashio can he? Sesshomaru Hanshou was a full demon. A powerful one to boot."

"Keade I know," Kagome swallowed, "that's why I still can believe that this is Sesshomaru. He…He was a full demon the night he claimed, and yet my beast tells me this is him." Swallowing, the claiming mark, or well, courting mark was faded now, almost nonexistent.

"Hmmm," Keade sighed, "I need to look at something. Try and keep him calm, he's been having these fits since the fever rose." Kagome nodded, not really knowing what to do or say. Sighing, Kagome stood and grabbed a cloth from the bowl Keade had set out, Sesshomaru looked like he needed a wash, a good one, but she didn't want to disturb his bandaging. Her inner beast wanted Kagome to lick his wounds, heal them quickly, but Kagome didn't know if she should, she wasn't his mate. Sitting back beside Sesshomaru, Kagome ran the warm cloth over his skin, wiping away blood and dirt. He whimpered in his sleep and Kagome just rubbed his chest when he did and growled softly. Soothing Sesshomaru wasn't easy. He would start to fuss, and start to throw a fit, and she would have to start holding him, growling, let him take in her scent for him to calm. After getting him somewhat clean, Kagome pulled a pillow up beside the pallet Sesshomaru was laying on so she could sit. What happened to him?

"No…" he moaned, and started shaking, "no…don't….off…stop…" He was going into a fit again. Kagome sprang into action, nuzzling, whispering soft words, rubbing Sesshomaru's chest and stomach.

"Shh I'm here," Kagome whispered into his ear, "we're safe Sesshomaru its ok…Shhh." She rocked him slightly, trying to keep from reopening the wounds. His hands reached up to touch her shoulders, her hair as he shivered. "I'm here now."

"Gome?" he whispered. Kagome looked down into cloudy golden eyes. Nodding, Kagome cupped his face.

"Shh, just get some sleep." Kagome watched him closed his eyes, before sighing. This was going to be a long night. His fever hadn't dropped yet, but it wasn't getting worse.

"I brought something for the fever," Keade came and sat beside her, "lift his head girl." Kagome nodded.

"How long have you been keeping this to yourself?" Keade asked.

"A little over a year," Kagome swallowed, "it just sort of happened, and then he sensed that we were in danger, telling me to run. I barely got a name out of him…."

"Demon ways are defiantly different from human," Keade shook her head.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Mom said that was how I was conceived." Kagome felt tears trickle away as she remembered the first time Naraku beat her.

"Did you?"

"No, if I did I lost it before I realized." Kagome looked up at the ceiling, "besides, it is probably for the best, it wouldn't be fair to the pup to be born to that…."

"No probably not," Keade nodded.

"I wish Sesshomaru had found me instead," Kagome sighed, "then I would have had a chance to find out."

Sesshomaru shifted, but stayed calm, "do you want to go lay down?"

"I'm not leaving his side," Kagome shook her head. Keade nodded. Keade left her soon afterwards. Kagome yawned, hoping that Sesshomaru's fever would break soon. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest. The heartbeat was steady, but not as strong as it should be. Taking his hand, she held it close to her heart as she waited for him to come out of it.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you like!

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru moaned as he opened his eyes. Light from an open window poured in, hitting him square in the face. Lifting his arm over his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to figure out exactly what happened. Pain rocketed through his body as he moved, leaving him out of breath and sweating. Taking in the scents around him Sesshomaru recognized one. One that he thought was just apart of the nightmares that haunted him. Well the nightmares haunted him for almost a year, but still. Strawberries and they were strong.

"You are awake," he knew that voice. The old woman…

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru groaned.

"My home," the woman sighed.

"How long have I been out?" Sesshomaru turned his head to see an old woman standing in the door way.

"Four days," the woman tilted his out, "in and out any way. Had little Kagome scared for quite a while."

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru tried to sit up, and pain rocketed through him. Kagome?

"Easy now young man," the woman scolded, "she has gone off to work and will be back later this evening."

"Hn," Sesshomaru relaxed for a moment.

"My name is Keade," the woman started to check his wounds; "I'm a good friend of Kagome's."

"Is she alright?" Sesshomaru asked, before he even could stop the words from leaving his mouth. Silently he cursed this curse that was laid upon him….

"I believe so," Keade looked at him square in the eyes, "a little tired though." He nodded, before looking up at the plain white ceiling. Was this for real? Did he finally escape Naraku's clutches for at least a little bit? Swallowing hard, Sesshomaru noticed that he was alone again. He attempted to sit up again, finding that the pain had dulled slightly. His back cracked into place as he did so and his muscles screamed but Sesshomaru wasn't going to just lay there. He needed to get up, for his own pride.

"Do you really think you should be getting up?" Keade's voice came from the doorway. Looking at her, Sesshomaru noticed that she had a tray of food in her hands.

"Might as well," Sesshomaru muttered listlessly.

"Hungry?' Keade asked softly, "Kagome mentioned that raw meat will help with the healing process."

"How did you find me?" Sesshomaru wasn't even hungry, even though his stomach thought otherwise.

"Someone dumped you in the ally behind the house," Keade set the tray down near him, "do you know who?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Hell he knew exactly who, "if you do we must go to the lord and tell him."

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru didn't realize how calm his voice had gotten; "this is my fight, not his."

"Hn, very well then," Keade stated, before walking out, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his pain. Leaning up against the wall, Sesshomaru breathed heavily as the pain started to numb. Memories flashed through his mind, evading Naraku's men, then going home to find his father dead, the house turned upside down. His brother's blood was everywhere, but Sesshomaru couldn't find the half breed. He failed to come home and protect them, he went a fucked a innocent girl instead, hell he couldn't even remember what happened during those fleeting moments inside her when his beast took over. Growling, Sesshomaru hated himself for that. Sacrificing his family, his world, for a romp with a girl that could have done without him, and not only that, he had placed an uncompleted mating mark on her. Sesshomaru didn't know what Kagome thought of him now, but he really didn't want a mate, the thought of someone touching him so intimately, well he was incapable of intimacy, of wanting anything to do with being intimate with another being, even a female. He would get his land, his title and his life back despite it, his heir, regrettably would be InuYasha after he was done what he swore to do…. First he must know if his brother was truly dead, like his father could be, and his younger sister was, his only full sibling.

A picture of the slaughtered inu flashed though his mind. Sesshomaru shook his head to rid himself of the image, the same image that had haunted him since that day a little over a year ago. They had severed Kamiko's arms off, before shooting her multiple times in the chest and head, either after or before raping her. Clearly the female had been tortured by Naraku, or his men. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, Sesshomaru swore then that he would avenge his sister's death. Another memory flashed though his mind, someone had been waiting for him at the house. Waiting to strike at the right time, when his back was turned. Sesshomaru hated the fact that someone got the slip on his former, grief stricken self. He hated himself for all of this mess. A few of Naraku's men had been hiding, and not even realizing that he was been set up, Sesshomaru was attacked from behind, something needle like pricking his skin. Sesshomaru could remember feeling suddenly disorientated, dizzy, but still fought back. He had gotten one of them in the gut with his claws when another needle struck him. Sesshomaru could remember a rush of weakness hit him like cold water. Falling to the ground as his world started spinning, Sesshomaru could remember behind put inside of a body bag before passing out. It was not long afterwards that he had woken up, tied to a table. Naraku was standing over him, smirking. After being put though torture and realizing that he may never be able to reproduce again, Sesshomaru was placed in a cell. It had been dark, damp and small. There he was kept until Naraku decided what to do with him. By then Sesshomaru had known something was wrong with him, his beast, it was quieter, no it was silent, leaving him completely alone, and his claws were duller. The healing process was lasting longer then he thought. Sesshomaru tried to figure it out, but it wasn't until Naraku had come for his first of many visits that Sesshomaru had found out that the half breed had thought it fun to curse him, to take away what strength he had, making him less then anything. He was weak, weaker than even his younger half brother, Sesshomaru suspected. Something Sesshomaru never dreamed of, ever. Swallowing and tilting his head back. Having been through it all under Naraku's command, the rape, humiliation, pain, and suffering, Sesshomaru lost himself. What ever dignity he had left a year ago was wiped out now. Honor shattered, he honestly had nothing to live for any more, other then avenging his father. He would do it too, he would then cause, Naraku so much pain and agony that the man would go mad, and then Sesshomaru would make him suffer as he did. When he seen Kagome next he would release her from their bond, at least she did not need to put up with him.

Kagome allowed Kouga to drive her to Keade's that night. He did this sometimes, if she was the last one cleaning up still. It was better then falling asleep while walking. Sighing, as she looked out the window, Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was awake yet. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Kagome gave her friend a weak smile, "I just am tired that's all."

"You have that far away look in your eyes," Kouga pulled to a stop in front of the house. Kagome looked away from Kouga to the house. She knew how Kouga felt about her; he said it enough times when they were alone together.

"I do?"

"You get it usually after I ask you to go out with me," Kouga chuckled, "come on Kagome, tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing is on it," Kagome lied. Sesshomaru was on it, the past was on it, that night a year ago was on her mind. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about how her life had changed since that moment Sesshomaru had her up against a cement wall, demanding her to give in to him.

"Don't lie to me Kagome," Kouga's eyes looked a little hurt, "you know you can tell me anything."

"Kouga you wouldn't understand," Kagome swallowed before opening the door.

"No I don't understand you Kagome, not even a little bit," Kouga exclaimed, "you push anyone who tried to get close to you away, males at least. The only ones you deem safe to come near you are Ayame and Keade. Kagome tell me what is wrong, please."

"Nothing is wrong with me Kouga," Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I just don't want a relationship with anyone right now, let alone an arrogant cocky jackass like you!" Slamming the door, Kagome stomped up to the house.

"Kagome wait!" Kouga called after her. She kept walking till she had gotten to the door where Kouga grabbed her arm and Kagome was spun around with lips soft planted on hers. The kiss didn't last long, maybe five seconds but it had Kagome breathing heavier and quivering slightly. Kouga pulled back and Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. Her friend had never gone this far before, hell no one had the nerve to kiss her so spontaneously before. "Sorry." He flushed slightly.

"Goodnight Kouga," Kagome swallowed, "and I'd like you to honor what I said about not wanting a relationship Kouga. You are my friend, nothing more." He gave her a dejected look before turning and walking down the path to his car, hands in his pockets, head hanging. Kagome swallowed before walking into the house. She couldn't do this anymore.

"How was work?" Keade asked immediately as Kagome shut the door. Her friend was standing near the window, giving her an odd look.

"You seen that didn't you," Kagome asked softly.

"All of it," Keade smiled, "you should let him take you out sometime."

"Are you forgetting about the man in the spare bedroom?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"A little competition never hurt anyone," Keade chuckled, "he's awake."

"He is?" Kagome's eyes widened, "since when?"

"About an hour after you left," Keade sighed, "hasn't eaten anything yet. You should go see him." Kagome nodded, before heading to the spare room just outside of the kitchen. She could hear breathing as the walked into the dimly lit room. A plate of rare cooked steak was on the small table near the bed, that hadn't been touched.

"You're awake," Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru's dark head turned to look at her. His hair, it wasn't black but it wasn't brown either. It was a dull grey color, darker then normal but still grey. The first time she seen it, it was a beautiful moonbeam silver, long and silky, now it was…Well it resembled that of a shaggy dog.

"You smell like a wolf," his eyes were cold, colder then anything Kagome had ever felt. They sent chills through her body as they looked her over. Removing her coat, and setting it on a chair, Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, the man who had been her lover for a fleeting moment in time, and sat down on the bed beside him. He just looked at her, with cold, emotionless eyes.

"My boss gave me a ride home," Kagome whispered, "you should eat something. It will help you heal faster."

"I'd rather not," Sesshomaru looked away from her. The swelling had gone down in his face, showing hints that he would have been handsome if not for the cuts and bruises.

"I will force feet you if you don't do it willingly," Kagome narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the plate.

"Don't kid yourself girl," his voice was calm, holding no such emotion in it. At least it sounded the same as it did before. Silky and dark, smooth as a baby's bottom. Deep and calming almost and yet it was cold, emotionless, and lifeless. He sounded dead.

"You are skin and bones," Kagome said looking him over, worry rushing over her features, "half dead to boot, Sesshomaru you need nourishment."

"What I need is to kill Naraku," Kagome stiffened when she heard that name. The malice and hatred in his tone made Kagome want to leave.

"You need your strength," she mumbled after a moment of his staring at her, "so you can. He deserves to die."

"What do you know of him," Sesshomaru spat, "did he kick you out of my territory? Did he not want a little thing barely worth her salt to be in his lands? A little thing fool enough to…"

"Eat," Kagome ordered before shoving a finely cut piece into his open mouth, stopping the rant. Hiding the pain she felt from that stab as she held Sesshomaru's mouth shut. He didn't chew; the jackass just swallowed the piece. She picked up another one and fed it to him before he could say anything. Maybe she was better off with Kouga. "I know him better then you think Sesshomaru. I want to see him pay for what he has done. You aren't the only one he has hurt."

"Don't tell me he got you after I went though all that trouble to make sure that you got out of there bitch," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his eyes filling with an unbridled anger that she had never seen before.

"He found me," Kagome hissed, "and deiced that I would make a good mate Sesshomaru. He had said that has a friend of my mother's, who was going to take care of me…Naraku tricked me into going with him, then he thought he could sweet talk me right into his bed. After talking didn't work Sesshomaru, he tried to force me, we both know how that turned out. After that Naraku decided to beat me into submission Sesshomaru, every fucking night. He made me too weak to fight back, and then he would touch me. I want him to pay for what he did to me." Sesshomaru's eyes never left her as Kagome looked away. She had never admitted what happened all those months Naraku had her under his control, she never told anyone. Tears clouded her eyes as Kagome tried to fight them.

"You didn't submit did you?" His voice was softer, if only for a moment.

"I'd rather die then let him make me his mate," Kagome hissed painfully, "I have more pride then that." A hand touched her cheek for but a moment.

"Then we will make him pay," Sesshomaru growled lowly, so lowly that Kagome could barely hear him. Nodding, Kagome grabbed another chunk.

"Eat up," she whispered after a long moment. This was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 3 edited

Chapter Three

A/N Hey someone pointed out that something about the mark didn't make sense so I've gone back and edited this chapter slightly. Hope it clears up some things.

Chapter Three

Naraku paced his study. No one has seen or heard about Kagome in months, and he was getting pissed. He wanted her back with him. Growling he sat down on the chair. Almost a week ago he had lost his best fighter, his idiot men killed him! Damn now he had to find someone else to make money one. Looking back at the map of Tokyo, Naraku looked at the next place he wish to be his next conquest. The eastern side of the city ran by the sea. Ran by the wolf clans, Naraku knew that it wouldn't be very difficult. Now just to figure out a way to create disruption within the clans themselves, unlike being rules by one clan, wolves had multiple, which was proving to be interesting to make plans for them. Sighing, Naraku looked at the window. He still needed to find the little woman that he had declared would be his mate. How the hell could she have gotten out of this house? Between the guards and the security systems, it was nearly impossible.

"I will find you my dear little Kagome and you will be mine."

"Sir, are you attending the fight tonight?" Hakadoshi asked softly.

"Is my new man entered?"

"But of course sir," the young man smirked darkly, "we have high hopes for this one." Naraku nodded. Maybe he could redeem himself from the last fight. That bastard Sesshomaru let him down, and paid dearly for it.

"Well shall we get going?" Naraku stood. The young man nodded, bowing to him. By the time he was done, everyone in the world would bow to Naraku Omigumio.

"So it's not much, but it's home," Kagome swallowed as she led Sesshomaru into her apartment. It was a one bedroom palace, three rooms in all. Though the kitchen and living room were connected with the small dining room, Kagome considered it to be one room. Her room was at the other end of the kitchen right next to the small bathroom.

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked around. He had healed up nicely, only a few bruises covered his body now, and his face. Kagome had trimmed his matted hair, it having not been brushed for a year, or washed in that matter. Once she had finished cutting his hair, Sesshomaru took and hour long shower. His hair didn't lighten, but it at least looked healthy again. His skin looked more life-like now had he had some nutrients and cleaning. Actually he didn't look half bad. Neither of them brought up what had gone on between them the first them they had met, Kagome wasn't exactly sure if Sesshomaru remembered what he had done. Hell she didn't even know what the mark that showed up suddenly on her neck meant, and Sesshomaru never offered the information up to her either, so Kagome never pressed the subject.

"The couch is also a futon," Kagome glanced at him, "I have some extra blankets and pillows in my room that you can use."

"If we are going to be living together," Sesshomaru stated simply, his cold eyes surveying the place inch by inch, "we should look for a bigger place."

"Well this is all I can afford right now Sesshomaru," Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"And I told you I would find a job," Sesshomaru glanced at her, coldly, chilling her. Kagome shrugged, not wanting to argue. She liked her apartment; it was nice and cozy, perfect for her. But to Sesshomaru it wasn't perfect. It wasn't big enough.

"We should get your bed set up," Kagome swallowed, "and until we find another place, you can keep your things in my room." Sesshomaru just gave a nod, before walking over to the futon and sitting down in it. He bounced a little before lying lengthwise. Glancing at the clock Kagome noticed that it was almost lunch time. Walking to the fridge, Kagome realized that it was nearly empty.

"Hey Sesshomaru I'm going to run to the store," Kagome grabbed her purse, "uh make yourself at home." He grunted from the couch and Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru wasn't much for words she was learning. He never did tell her what happened to him while in Naraku's hands, Kagome didn't ask either. Sesshomaru didn't seem like he wanted to remember what happened to him. Swallowing, Kagome headed out of the building down to the market.

"Hey Kagome," Ayame waved from a cart.

"Hey," Kagome sighed as she stopped to look at some freshly grown vegetable.

"So are you going to tell me why you and Kouga have been acting so weird?' Ayame gave her an accusing look for a second. _Might as well bite the bullet_ Kagome thought.

"Kouga kissed me," Kagome waited for the explosion.

"He did?" Kagome could feel her friends jealousy, "when?"

"A few days ago," Kagome blushed, "listen, Ayame I didn't want it to happen. I told you I don't care for him that way."

"Why," Ayame's voice was like ice now.

"I don't know," Kagome narrowed her eyes, "we were arguing, and I was walking to the house, and then Kouga spun me around and kissed me. End of story Ayame. You know if you like him that much, tell him."

"He likes you," Ayame growled.

"He thinks he dose," Kagome rolled her eyes as she started shopping again, "Kouga isn't a very great thinker."

"Excuse me," Ayame growled.

"Admit it and get over it," Kagome looked her friend square in the eyes, "he isn't that bright sometimes."

Ayame was silent as she followed Kagome after that. Kagome tried to ignore the fact that she was being followed by Ayame, and tried picking out something heavily nutritious to get Sesshomaru's body mass back up. He was skinny, too skinny still.

"Aren't you the least bit interested?" Ayame asked softly, after a good half hour, "come on he's gorgeous."

"Not really," Kagome shrugged, "Ayame right now I don't want anything to do with men, lovers and the whole nine yards."

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kagome sighed as she found some high protein rice balls and sushi.

"Then why are you shopping like you are with child," Ayame asked skeptically. "I know you aren't as innocent as you seem Kagome, I can smell it, Kouga can smell it."

"It's not for me," Kagome sighed, "it's for a….Friend." Yeah like that was what Sesshomaru was.

"Right….You would tell me if you and Kouga did anything right?" Ayame grabbed her shoulder, accidentally pulling her shirt over her collarbone, revealing a dark crescent moon. Ayame's face paled almost. "Where and when did you get that…" Kagome mentally groaned.

"A long time ago Ayame," she did not want to discuss that night with anyone at the moment, let alone Ayame, "it's just a mark."

"Just a mark!?" Ayame's green eyes were wide, then she looked around, "pay for your stuff and come with me. That Kagome is not just a mark." Kagome looked at her quzzily. Confused, Kagome went and paid the market lady before following Ayame out of the small grocery store. Ayame led her to a park, small, quaint, and quiet.

"Ayame what is your problem?" Kagome depended as Ayame forced her to sit, before she started sniffing the mark, "Ayame! I'm not interested in girls either! So don't even think of using me to get back at Kouga!"

"Calm down will you," Ayame sighed before pulling away, "neither am I! I just had to make sure before I told you anything."

"Make sure of what?" Kagome groaned closing her eyes, "Ayame what has gotten into you."

"When did you get that mark?" Ayame asked calmly, her green eyes a dead calm.

"Over a year ago," Kagome was still confused.

"How?" Ayame's voice was lower.

"A…" Sesshomaru… "A demon cornered me one night when I was walking home." Kagome swallowed, "and I submitted to him, rather then lose my life."

"You know who he is?" Ayame didn't sound like she knew about Sesshomaru. Kagome debated weather to tell her friend.

"Yes," Kagome swallowed, "but I'm not telling anyone. What dose it mean anyway?"

"You don't know?" Ayame's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"No," Kagome swallowed, "no one told me."

"Oh boy," Ayame sighed, "this isn't easy to explain."

"Just tell me," Kagome crossed her arms. She was curious as hell about the mark Sesshomaru had placed on her.

"Kagome you know what mating is right?" Ayame asked slowly. Kagome nodded, wondering where this was going, "how the male places his claim on his female when the two rut?" Kagome paled.

"What are you getting at," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome that's a mating mark on your neck," Ayame sighed, "from the scent, it's incomplete, which most matings are in this world. The male that gave that to you, he is your mate." Kagome's eyes widened. "And you are his bitch."

"I'm going to shoot him," was all she muttered….

Sesshomaru heard Kagome open the door and then slam is shut. Sitting up, he never guessed as little as she was, she would look at pissed off. After she had left, Sesshomaru had made a bed for himself, munched on some noodles left over in Kagome's fridge then proceeded to nap. He was still fairly weak, needed more time to heal. The spike in Kagome's scent told Sesshomaru that she was not happy. Her eyes were narrowed to blue and red slits and her fangs were grown out, as if she was ready to do battle. The aura around the small female was quite active, almost biting at his as she placed the groceries on the counter before proceeding to walk towards him. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't in any real danger, Kagome couldn't hurt him.

"You and I have to talk," her tone, it was much like his used to be when InuYasha pissed him off. It meant trouble.

"About?" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her as she sat on the big chair, eyes burning holes into his forehead.

"The mark," her eyes narrowed, "and why I wasn't informed of it's meaning Sesshomaru. As a matter of fact why did it just suddenly show up?" Kagome was on the offensive, which was for sure. The mark, Sesshomaru wished she didn't bring that up. That was not something he wished to discuss at anytime.

"What of it."

"Why didn't you tell me what the hell it meant?" She demanded to know, not asked, Kagome's tone demanded an answer.

"It's irrelevant," Sesshomaru muttered, "once Naraku's dead, it will fade."

"You are not killing yourself," Kagome growled, standing up, "you put us in this situation Sesshomaru, if I remember correctly, you will stick though it."

"You sound like my father," Sesshomaru grumbled before standing to look down at her. He wasn't going to tell her that he was going to save her from the humiliation of having a useless mate.

"Where is your honor?" Kagome's eyes flashed at him.

"Dead," Sesshomaru hissed down at her, the urge to show the bitch who was the alpha prickled at his spine. "Just like the rest of me Kagome."

"You are weak," Kagome growled. "Weaker then I thought. I went though shit too you know! But I guess what they said about you was wrong, you are not a strong man, you are weak!" Sesshomaru snarled and grabbed Kagome and threw on to the couch, holding his hand over her small mouth. He was not weak. Sesshomaru's soul was tainted, he was tainted, his heart was dead. It died that night he took her, his inner beast died after taking her, Sesshomaru lost himself, he was useless as a mate, too weak to rule properly, and had no compassion for anyone but himself now that his little sister, the joy of his life was dead, father missing….his mother exiled. He lost his family, his soul, to a bastard, but he was not weak!

"Call me weak again Kagome and you will regret it," his voice was low, as he growled into her ear. Kagome trembled under him, the sickly sweet scent of fear wafted up to him, "because you don't know what went on after I left you. So don't say another word, or so help me I will ensure you don't." Kagome's soft blue eyes were wide with tears as he lifted his hand and got off of her. She just lay there on the futon, trembling like a leaf. Her hair was disarray and she was breathing heavily. Kagome's fair skin was white, whiter then his sheets.

"Strong men don't attack females," Kagome whispered before she got up, walking to her room and slamming the door. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. She was right in that aspect, he was raised better then that. But that was in the past, Sesshomaru was no more then a savage now, acting on instinct, just to survive. Gods he was fucked up. Walking over to the counter, Kagome had bought a paper, along with a lot of high protein foods to get his body mass back up. For the first time in a long time his stomach rumbled at the sight of the food.

After preparing some food, Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's door and knocked. There was no answer. Mentioning that food was made, Sesshomaru went and sat down at the table, with the paper. He needed to find a job, something to distract himself with, or he would go crazy. Besides he couldn't depend on Kagome solely for ever. He didn't notice that Kagome had come out, grabbed a bowl, and went back to her room. Glancing over the job listings, Sesshomaru didn't really know where to start. He wasn't trained in many fields other then fighting and running a territory. This was going to be more difficult then he thought.

Kagome came out of her room a little while later. Swallowing, Kagome headed to the small living room where Sesshomaru was reading the paper. She was going to talk to him, this time she was going to stay calm. Learning that talking while in the heat of the moment with Sesshomaru didn't work. He scared her, even in his weakened state. Sighing, Kagome placed her bowl in the sink before walking over to the futon and sitting beside Sesshomaru. He glanced at her but kept on reading. Trying to figure out how to start this, Kagome looked around.

"Is there something you want?" his cool voice startled Kagome.

"I want an explanation," Kagome stated calmly, "and I promise I won't fly off the handle this time."

"There is none," Sesshomaru flipped the page.

"Sesshomaru there has to be," Kagome swallowed, "you just don't keep something like that from a person unless there is a reason."

"The reason is none of your concern Kagome," Sesshomaru looked at her, his cold eyes giving her the shivers. They were so dead, so lifeless.

"Sesshomaru why won't you tell me?" Kagome looked down, "I won't judge you for it."

"You don't want to know Kagome," Sesshomaru growled lowly, as his eyes flickered with an unknown emotion. "I have my reasons and accept that."

"Fine," Kagome grumbled, "but thanks to you my best friend had to molest me in order to find out what the mark was." Sesshomaru looked at her directly in question. "She's a girl!"

"Is she…."

"No," Kagome rolled her eyes, "she is as straight as board, Ayame just decided to get a little too friendly."


	5. Chapter 4

A/n Ok here is chapter four finally

A/n Ok here is chapter four finally. I edited chapter three, so go check on it if you like. R&R!!

Chapter Four

Kouga walked along the street towards his bar. He wanted her, badly, and yet Kagome jut pushed him away. Sometimes he wondered why, but lately he was beginning to figure it out…There was another man. Growling under his breath, Kouga felt jealously run though him like a bolt of lightening. Why didn't she want him anyway> He was good looking, had money, had power, that's what demonesses want right? Why not her. Inwardly cursing Kouga raked his hand though his think ebony hair and turned into a new by coffee shop. Ordering his usual mocachino with extra foam, Kouga caught a scent that he thought no longer existed. Turning his head, Kouga spotted a tall lanky figure, dark hair, pale skin and crisp golden eyes that looked down at an open newspaper. Sesshomaru Tashio….His friend's elder brother, heir to what was the western lands before Naraku took it, the man they all thought was dead. His scent wasn't as potent either, more diluted. Hell Sesshomaru looked like death reheated, no markings, form not as filled out as it once was. Even Kouga had to admit; a year ago Sesshomaru was a lethally good looking man, now he looked maybe average. Kouga almost didn't believe it but his nose told him otherwise.

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked softly as he neared the once great demon. He looked up and Kouga's body nearly froze under his ice cold gaze. His eyes they were once somewhat filled with life, now they just looked dead.

"Hello Kouga," Sesshomaru's voice was very much like his eyes were. Almost dead.

"Mind if I sit?' Kouga gestured to the chair across from Sesshomaru. The demon shrugged and Kouga sat, looking with disbelieving eyes. "You know everyone thought you were dead."

"I am dead," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Just having found a place to lay down yet."

"Funny," Kouga said dryly before looking down at the paper. Classifieds, red pen, Sesshomaru was looking for a job. "So you come to find the half breed and your father?" Sesshomaru glanced up at the mention of his family.

"They are alive?"

"For the most part," Kouga smirked slightly, "but from the way InuYasha goes after my woman he won't be for long." Kagome was his woman still, he was going to fight for her.

"He was never the smartest of us," Sesshomaru smirked coldly.

"A few fries short of a Happy Meal," Kouga nodded, trying to lighten his friend's sprits, "any luck?"

"Haven't located any of my family….what's left of it anyway," Sesshomaru muttered.

"I meant job hunting," Kouga smiled. He could hire Sesshomaru…. Kouga was looking at hiring another bartender anyway.

"No," Sesshomaru sipped his dark roasted coffee.

"Well can you mix drinks?" Kouga asked cheerfully, "break up brawls?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with that 'are you kidding me' look that his Kagome possessed. "I suppose."

"I could use another bartender Sesshomaru," Kouga tipped his head, "are you interested?'

Sesshomaru shrugged, "what you're the pay be?"

"Very well," Kouga smirked, "and you keep your tips." Kouga watched his friend as the inu tried to decide.

"Better then nothing I suppose," Sesshomaru said after a few moments.

"Great you can start right now," Kouga stood, "the lounge is just a block away." Sesshomaru nodded, before standing, bringing the paper with him.

"Sesshomaru?" His head shot up at the sound of Kagome's voice. Glancing over from the glasses he was wiping from behind the bar, Sesshomaru's eyes fell onto Kagome's form. She was dressed in a black mini skirt, and a white t-shirt like blouse that had the first two buttons undone, showing a little cleavage. Her soft scent wafted up to him in an instant and his urge to get Kagome back home, where only he could see her, touch her. Mentally slapping himself Sesshomaru swallowed. Where the hell did that come from?

"You work here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, walking passed him to the sign in book. Sesshomaru felt a primal urge to get her out of here, get her to where he knew she was safe, a bar was no place for a young woman. "I can handle myself Sesshomaru. So you are the new bartender Kouga told me about when I phoned him before I got here?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru kept wiping the glasses.

"It will be nice to have someone to walk home with," Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru growled.

"You are honestly stupid enough to walk home alone?' Sesshomaru scolded, "didn't that night a year ago teach you anything?"

"Sesshomaru if a demon even catches a whiff of your scent on me he runs the other direction," Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Right now you don't smell like me Kagome," Sesshomaru looked down into her bright blue eyes.

"I mask it," Kagome growled, "I realized when you didn't come after me something might have happened…" Kagome looked away from a moment and Sesshomaru's body relaxed. She was protecting herself, from demons that had been after him. A sudden scent hit him suddenly, and Sesshomaru nearly closed his eyes. A mix, a nice mix of his and Kagome's scent's weaved together hit him, as Kagome blushed. "Happy now mate?"

"I won't be happy until that creature is disposed of," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Kagome just gave him a curt nod.

"You two know each other?" Kouga's voice interrupted their moment of understanding. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes too meet almost angry cobalt blues. "Kagome why do you smell….Oh fuck."

"Yeah," his young mate blushed as Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"How long?" Kouga sounded hurt, now he was really curious.

"Before we met Kouga," Kagome swallowed, "we were reunited recently…Kouga I'm sorry but Sesshomaru is my mate, I wasn't going to betray him."

"No I should have listened…." A blush flushed across Kouga's cheeks as he met Sesshomaru's eyes, "I wouldn't have hit on her if I knew Sesshomaru I'm deeply sorry." Something in Sesshomaru stirred as he looked at Kouga, who clearly was half in love with Kagome, who just wanted to get out of there.

"Don't do it again," Sesshomaru said calmly, keeping his cool, "she is mine after all." Sesshomaru knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Kouga in a fight, not in his condition.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Ayame needs me," Kagome said, "I'll see you later Sesshomaru."

_Naraku had him, pain ripped thought Sesshomaru as the whips cracked over his body, breaking the skin. His blood spilt on the cold cement, making the cell have a sickening smell. Trying to scream, Sesshomaru felt something around his throat, keeping it from making any sound. No he was going to die. A figure was right in front of him, small, bloody and nearly dead. Dark hair was in the figure's face but he knew who it was. He had to get to her, his mate was hurting. _

"_Sesshomaru!" she screamed, as Naraku grabbed the back of her head. "Sesshomaru!"_

"_No!" He watched Naraku twist her neck in an unnatural way, making Kagome become lifeless. _

"_Sesshomaru!" Her voice echoed though out the walls as Naraku laughed menacingly. _

"_Sesshomaru," something grabbed his shoulder and suddenly he was free. Lunging forward, Sesshomaru went to the throat, his fangs digging deep into flesh. A chocked scream and a hard weight fell on him._

"Ah Sesshomaru!" He opened his eyes. He wasn't in Naraku's dungeon, he was in his bed, hair was in his face. Sesshomaru could feel blood rushing down his throat as Kagome's weight was on him, breathing heavily. Trough their connection he could feel her fear, her confusion. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to force himself to let go of Kagome's neck. He couldn't, the blood it tasted so good. A low moan erupted from Kagome as he held her tighter. Heat rushed through his body, waking his dead senses for the first time in a long time. Sesshomaru became aware of his surroundings, how soft the mattress was, how warm Kagome's body felt against his. He couldn't let go of her. His nose took in Kagome's sweet scent of strawberries mixed with his and something inside of Sesshomaru stirred even more, causing his chest to hurt almost but it was a good hurt. Something primal screamed that this bitch as his, no one elses. No one else could hold her, touch her but him. Growling Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his mate, closing his eyes in pleasure as to wound healed over under his lips. Without thinking, Sesshomaru flipped Kagome under him so he could get a better grip on her neck. Pressing his weight on her, Sesshomaru felt Kagome accept his weight, his body over her dominating her form. Growling, Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his primal nature took over. Her blood was so sweet, so addictive. Sesshomaru felt his body light on fire as he licked the closing wound. Breathing heavily, he heard her whimper. Coming back to reality, Sesshomaru looked down at his mate. His beast….It was faint in his mind but it was there. It wanted it's mate.

Kagome lay there, dishevelled, wide eyed, though her eyes held a tint of pink to them. She was in a white tank top, no bra, and was sweating. Sesshomaru felt a possessive side of his nature take over as he leaned down to nuzzle her delicate, bruised neck. Settling so she wouldn't be squished by his body, Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself. Growling lowly, held her tightly. He could have lost her, Sesshomaru realized. If she had been weaker, he could have lost his mate. No matter if they had only seen each other for one night, he knew her, he bonded to her in those minutes that they had been together. Though the bond was weaker then most, Sesshomaru's instincts were kicking in to hold her, to mark her completely with his scent. No male would touch her, no other male would want her. His body relaxed into hers as Sesshomaru let out a purr like noise. Kagome's once stiff body was relaxed as he nuzzled her neck.

"You were screaming," Kagome whispered suddenly. Sesshomaru didn't have then energy to speak he just nodded. His body wouldn't let go of her. Next thing he knew he was asleep again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Can I ask you a question Aya?" Kagome asked as she sat down at her break.

"About?" Ayame asked as she snacked on some nachos and cheese.

"Male behaviours," Kagome swallowed, before pulling her hair away from her neck to show a large bruise on her neck, that has been there for three days, but Kagome hadn't the courage to ask Ayame until now.

"Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked examining the bruise.

"Yeah," Kagome blushed, "one night he was screaming in his sleep and I was trying to wake him up suddenly he bit me."

"It's a possession thing to them I think," Ayame sighed, "though I don't know for sure. Was he having a nightmare or something?"

"I think so," Kagome looked down at her bowl of soup, "it scared me. Then he got all weird and started cuddling me." Kagome didn't say how since then Sesshomaru slept in her room, in her bed now. Though she knew he slept better in the last few days, the darkness under his eyes was fading slightly, and Sesshomaru's skin didn't look so pale now, he had some colour to him now. Actually she was sleeping better now too, Kagome found that just him being near her gave her a full nights sleep, the longest sleep she had had in over a year.

"You should really ask your mate what it was about," Ayame took a bite of her nachos, "males usually do that when they feel threatened or when their bitch is threatened. Though is he full demon? Sesshomaru doesn't seem like a full demon."

"It's complicated," Kagome sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with her mate either.

"Yeah," Ayame shrugged, before looking up at the clock, "we should get back to work." Nodding, Kagome finished what was left of her soup before heading back into the lounge. Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the bar, looking different somehow. His hair was lighter it seemed, more silvery then a dark grey. He was thickening out too, with all the food she had been feeding him, Kagome was sure her mate would be back to his original weight soon enough.

"Did it happen just before he went missing?" Kouga's voice made her jump and turn. He looked a little dejected, hurt when he met her eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome swallowed, "it was sudden but he saved me all the same."

"Why didn't you just tell me," Kouga asked her, his voice a little rough.

"Because I didn't know where he was," Kagome swallowed, "it wouldn't have been safe to alright."

"You two stick around after close alright," Kouga muttered, "I need to talk to Sesshomaru about something. My streets aren't safe anymore to walk them at night."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as they headed back into kitchen.

"I can't say it here," Kouga's eyes hardened. "Tell Ayame too." Kagome nodded, before grabbing a plate of nachos to take to Sesshomaru to snack on for his break. Kouga had entered the bar already and Sesshomaru was working his way out from behind it.

"Here I brought you something," Kagome smiled slightly handing Sesshomaru the plate. He nodded silently as he took the plate, "Kouga wants us to stay after close he needs to talk to you about something." She watched his eyes harden suddenly, before Sesshomaru nodded at her, before heading off to the back for his break.

Ayame watched Kagome talk to Kouga about something before she headed over to her mate. A little jealously rose up in her chest, even though she knew Kagome was taken. Shocked the hell out of her, but Ayame wasn't surprised, Kagome was never interested in other guys, but she seemed to be very aware of herself when her mate was close to her. A part of Ayame wanted that so badly. She wanted to have a mate to make her feel complete. Actually Ayame wanted Kouga to want her to be his mate. He needed to acknowledge that she was his betrothed. _'I'm getting sick of waiting for him.'_

"Hey," Sango, the new waitress asked Ayame, "Kouga told me to ask you if you'd do the till right now." Ayame nodded. Sango was a sweet girl, a little touchy about men groping her but she was sweet. Heading over to the till near the door, Ayame sat down behind it as the line up started growing, since it was getting close to the end of the night. Being polite, Ayame rang bills through the till as Kagome ran around collecting glasses and plates for washing. Out of the corner of her eye Ayame spotted Kouga speaking with a young man jacked up on something, and Sesshomaru was serving the last of the drinks for the night. Sango was running in and out of the kitchen, taking the empty plates Kagome was staking into the back for Shippo to wash up for the night.

"Hey Red," a smooth voice made a depressed Ayame look up. InuYasha was standing at her side; she didn't even notice him come in the front doors. There were still a few people ready to get going home.

"Hey." Ayame slid a credit card though the machine.

"Where's the flea bag?" InuYasha gave her a boyish grin. He was a charmer, Ayame had to admit, charming and cute, but a complete ass when he wanted to be. His round face was fair, but not pale like some inu's and his puppy ears were the cutest though.

"Talking to some high flyer," Ayame muttered dryly, running numbers through, "he's rather cranky so don't piss him off."

"Why is that?" InuYasha leaned against the booth. "Kagome turn him down yet again?"

"Yeah you could say that," Ayame growled, narrowing her green eyes. Why was Kagome so damn important anyway?

"Not surprised?" InuYasha smirked, "you doing anything this weekend? Since Kouga's closing Saturday for the meeting in the afternoon I was thinking we could all hang out afterwards at Keens." The place he managed. Ayame sighed. Maybe she was just too tightly wound, needed to cut loose and just relax. Especially with all the attacks lately on their clans, everyone was on edge.

"After the clan meeting," Ayame met his cheery golden eyes, "I know I'm not doing anything. Don't know about Kagome and her mate though."

"Mate?" InuYasha's tone went cold and the last looked at the both of them before running off.

"Yeah she's had a mate for well over a year now," Ayame stopped herself from growling, "he's been missing up til now. Never mentioned it to me, her best damn friend."

"Kagome!" InuYasha bellowed, "you got some explaining to do!"

"The shit is going to hit the fan," Ayame breathed, getting up and following the now pissed off half breed.

Kagome's head came up at the bellow of her name, as did Sesshomaru's. She was wiping down the bar when she sensed InuYasha's presence, his loud voice just made him known to the whole place. She felt Sesshomaru come up behind her, as InuYasha entered the lounge area, Kagome could almost feel the hostility radiating off of him. He was getting quite protective over these passed few days.

"Kagome!" InuYasha walked in and then totally stiffened. His golden eyes widened, "fuck…." In a matter of moments Kagome was pushed off to the side and her friend was jumping onto her mate.

"Fucking idiot get off of me," Sesshomaru growled, trying to pry InuYasha off of him. After a while InuYasha let go of Sesshomaru muttering things she couldn't understand, "it's good to see you too little brother."

"Brother?" Kagome gasped. Her eyes widened.

"Hn," Sesshomaru glanced at her his hair had fallen into his face.

"I thought you were dead you fucker," InuYasha breathed, "oh dad is going to have a kitten when he finds out." For the first time Kagome seen some emotion cross Sesshomaru's features other then fuck off or go to bed. It was relief almost.

"He-he's alive?" Sesshomaru's voice shook slightly. Kagome wanted to reach out and touch her mate. He looked like, to her, like he needed her to touch him. InuYasha was staring up at his brother, hell Kagome didn't even know that they were related. She thought it was just her and her mate, only them, all they had was one another. No she had a brother in law, and a father in law. Sesshomaru made a weird sound in his throat, which made Kagome look at him. His eyes were on InuYasha, looking the half breed over, then they fell onto her. Cold, calculating eyes of her mate looked slightly more calm now. Reaching out, Kagome rested her hand on Sesshomaru's crossed arms. He gave a sigh like breath and uncrossed the arms he had crossed as soon as InuYasha let go. Funny thing was, his hand in turn, grasped her smaller one. Heat shot though Kagome as she glanced at him.

"Yeah he is," InuYasha swallowed, and looked down at their hands, before flattening his ears. "Since when?"

"I'm not getting into my marital history with you moron," Sesshomaru growled suddenly.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me," InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Because it was too dangerous to," Sesshomaru spoke up before she could. "The demons that got me would have went after her."

"Well I see we are all reacquainted," Kouga walked over with Ayame following close behind, "can we get down to business, I know you all want to get home." Kagome felt Sesshomaru pull her closer, "we have a problem."

"What now flea bag?" InuYasha sat on the table beside her while Sesshomaru just held her close to him.

"Naraku is working his way into my territory," she stiffened completely. No, this was her sanctuary. Sesshomaru made a low questioning sound towards her.

"We need to stop him," Ayame whispered, "innocent people and demons have already been killed or have gone missing."

"I no longer think my streets are safe and they won't be until we get rid of this cancer," Kouga growled, "I want you all to be careful. I'm spreading the word slowly, but it's going to take some time. Watch your backs, all of you."

"He will pay for this," Sesshomaru's voice was not even recognizable. Filled with hate and malice, Kagome never thought he could use that tone ever. Chills ran through her spine as Sesshomaru growled. "He will pay for ruining so many lives."

"Sesshomaru is right he needs to pay," InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "We need a plan."

"I have my men observing him and his people," Kouga ran a hand through his hair but we will need to confront him."

"Before he gets to you," Sesshomaru growled, "that bastard is cowardly and sneaky. And uses the element of surprise."

"I suggest we start carrying weapons on us and cells." Ayame looked nervous, "maybe flares."

"Pepper spry could work," InuYasha suggested, "though if we inhale it we are screwed." Kagome nodded, looking at Sesshomaru. His eyes had gone stony and lifeless. He seemed to look like that when he was thinking of what had happened to him. Kagome just squeezed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder without even thinking. He jerked slightly before wrapping around her. These demons didn't know what they both had gone through because of Naraku. Leaning on each other while they work through it was all they could do.

"Yeah," Ayame smiled at InuYasha and Kagome noticed an odd spark in his eye as he glanced at her. _'Huh….'_ That was interesting.

"So Saturday is when our clans figure out what we should do to stop this," Kouga swallowed.

"Can we go home now?" InuYasha asked, "Sesshomaru you should come and see dad." Kagome glanced at mate.

"Not like this," Sesshomaru's voice was stiff, "I can't." Kagome swallowed hard. She knew he was getting stronger but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be like he was, when he had taken her. Deep in her heart though, Kagome knew he wouldn't be the same demon, never again.

"Sesshomaru he needs to know," InuYasha growled, coming close to his face. Kagome took a step out in front of Sesshomaru and looked InuYasha in the eye.

"Give him time," she whispered, "let him finish healing." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru let out a small growl, telling her he was ready to go.

"Fine," InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, "it's good to see that you are alive big brother." Glancing back at Sesshomaru she saw him nod.

Naraku smirked. His plan was working. Already the wolves were weakening, becoming edgy. Now just to ruff them up a little. Looking at the map again, Naraku nodded. It was time to breach enemy lines to a new level. To make an attack, and to make his presence all the more known to Kouga, time to test the waters. Nodding to Hakodoushi, Naraku was sending his men out tonight to cause some havoc. Ruffle the wolf's fur a little.

"We'll leave right away," the young man smirked.

"Don't have too much fun," Naraku sat on his desk, the black suit moving with his form, "this is just to be a warning, of what is to come." His voice was sinister, calm. Then he would search for Kagome. He was going to have her.

A/N I admit it freely, I cannot spell Hakodoushi….that right?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

They were walking home when Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome stiffened. Glancing at her, he saw her face grow pale, fear flashing across her features. In the distance he heard gun shots. Something within him snapped and Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into a dark alley.

"Is it him?" Sesshomaru pulled out the gun Kouga had given him when he started working at the bar. Hearing her growl a response, Sesshomaru looked around. They were still a few blocks away from their place. "How close are they?"

"Coming closer," Kagome whispered, her voice shaking. Growling, Sesshomaru knew he had to get them out of there. Suddenly the building across from them lit on fire and Kagome screamed. Shots sounded out, as Sesshomaru seen lower youkai run about the street.

"Stay with me," Sesshomaru growled, pulling her along as he dashed down the alley. Shots sounded behind them. Turning back he fired a couple.

"Where did you get the gun?" Kagome asked as they ran.

"Run now, talk later," Sesshomaru growled. Ahead of them he spotted a few youkai stop on the street they were heading down. They were facing them, and Sesshomaru watched them pull out their guns. Stopping, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against the wall as shots were fired at them. He could hear her whimper as he shot at their attackers. One went down and the other started to advance. Kagome started to shake as he shot at them. He vaguely felt the hot ripping of his skin.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," the youkai's voice was thick with lust almost as he eyed his mate. Sesshomaru snarled and held out the gun.

"One step closer and you will regret it," he heard himself snarl. Kagome stiffened into his chest.

"Oh really, what's a half breed doing with such a fine demoness, just the right age." Sesshomaru could feel his beast grinding in his mind. Kagome was his! She was his bitch. "Maybe I should just take care of him right here bitch." Sesshomaru was loosing control over himself as the demon cocked his gun. It was sudden, but Sesshomaru was pushed out of the way and Kagome spat in the demons face. The male snarled and pointed the gun at her. That is when he lost it.

Sesshomaru lunged at the male, ignoring the pain ripping through his shoulder. Claws ripped into him as Sesshomaru threw the demon down, fangs out. He vaguely heard Kagome scream his name as a knife slid into his thigh. Snarling out in pain and anger, the demon pushed Sesshomaru off of him somehow, stood and kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. He heard his mate scream and turned to see the demon grab her. Sesshomaru don't know what possessed him to get up and rip the demon off of her, but the next thing he knew, the demon was flying into the cement wall. The demon within him was stirring, ready to go into the kill. Ready to kill the demon who thought that he could touch his mate. Stalking towards the demon, Sesshomaru grabbed the gun that had fallen from his hand.

"Sesshomaru stop," Kagome grabbed his arm. Sesshomaru winced as pain shot through the gun shot wound. "Naraku will find them and scent us. Let me." Glancing at his mate, Sesshomaru watched her hand glow as she touched the demon who turned to dust. A light pink mist surrounded him, tingling on his skin as their scents were absorbed. "It won't last too long, let's get out of here." Sesshomaru went to step on his leg suddenly and pain ripped through him. Kagome was under his arm in seconds.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru grunted.

"No you aren't," Kagome whispered, helping him out of the alley way, "come on we need to get out of here." Panting Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome lead him towards their apartment building. Luckily they were on the second floor, though Sesshomaru doubted that his leg was going to hold up. Kagome kept looking at him as he felt the sweat run down his face. One could probably smell his blood, and follow their trail. "I've taken care of it." She whispered. Was she reading his thoughts?

"How?"

"Lets get you home," Kagome looked at him. Nodding, Sesshomaru leaned on her heavily as they started up the steps. Kagome let out a grunt as he did.

"Stop, I'm hurting you," Sesshomaru leaned against the railing.

"I'm fine," Kagome growled, pulling him along. She got him up the stairs when Sesshomaru had to sit. He was loosing blood and fast. Kagome didn't say a word as she used her claws to rip the bottom of her shirt. Sesshomaru watched his mate tie it around his let wound. Never before he noticed how soft her skin looked under the clothing. Her hands worked quickly as Kagome tried to stop the bleeding.

"Can you make it to the apartment?" Kagome whispered looking him in the eye. Big, innocent worried eyes looked at him. The demon in him whined, wanting to sooth her. Nodding, Sesshomaru swallowed hard. With his little mate's help, they made it into the apartment. Kagome took him into the bathroom, and she quickly left, locking the door.

Kagome worried about her mate as she looked into his flickering eyes. His eyes were constantly going from gold to blood red. Sesshomaru was sweating profusely as they were making it home, Kagome purifying the blood trail along the way. Thanks to her mother, Kagome was a fairly strong priestess besides a demon. Grabbing what towels she could, Kagome hurried back to the bathroom, were Sesshomaru was leaning against the tub, legs spread. She needed to stop the bleeding quickly, in his shoulder and his leg, but mostly in his shoulder. Without thinking, Kagome kneeled between them to look at his wounds.

"I'm going to cut off your shirt," Kagome whispered, meeting Sesshomaru's still flickering eyes. He just gazed at her, his eyes dancing with unnamed emotions and pain. Using her claws Kagome cut the t-shirt open then cut the sleeve so she could get to his shoulder.

"How bad?" his voice was rough, and Kagome felt her cheeks flame as he looked at her.

"I have to see if it went through," Kagome leaned forward to look at his shoulder. There was an exit wound, and it was bleeding just as bad a worse as the entry. A long arm wrapped around her waist and she stiffened. Pulling back from the wound, Kagome met blood red eyes that were half closed as they looked at her. Swallowing hard, Kagome heard a low rumbling coming from his chest. This wasn't good.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, trembling a little. He pulled her closer. Kagome touched his face, tapping it a little. "Come back Sesshomaru." He growled a little. "I need you to come back." He closed his eyes. "I'm going to clean the wound." He grunted. Getting out from between his legs, Kagome came to sit beside her mate, and pushed his forward gently. She needed to stop the bleeding quickly and the only way she really knew how was using her saliva. It had a blood clotting agent in it, like all demons have. She hadn't really ever tasted blood before, and now she was trying to heal her mate. Her half crazy mate. Leaning in, Kagome shyly licked the wound and Sesshomaru let out a soft growl. The blood tasted oddly sweet, and almost addictive. Kagome licked again and Sesshomaru didn't move as she cleaned the exit wound, stopping the bleeding. Her tongue swirled around the wound, cleaning the skin around it. Sesshomaru twitched a little as she moved onto the entry wound. Moving back to sit between his legs, Kagome licked the blood that was slowly dribbling out of it still. Sesshomaru warmed an arm around her waist and held her there. The taste was addictive. The rumbling sound started to come from his chest again. Her own demon purred as he rubbed her back. Pulling away, Kagome licked the blood off of her lips.

"You missed one," Sesshomaru whispered, eyes still red. Swallowing, Kagome looked down at the now red bandage around his thigh.

"I have a better idea," Kagome placed her hand on the wound and Sesshomaru growled in pain. His eyes shot open, flickering back from gold to red. "It will hurt. Do you trust me?" Her energy could be used as a healing energy too, not just to purify. Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and Kagome took it as a go ahead. Slowly her hand glowed with a soft pink, healing the wound. Sesshomaru growled, his arm tightening around her. Moving onto his shoulder, Kagome placed both her hands on either side, and Sesshomaru started sweating. He let out a whine.

"Shh it's almost over," Kagome felt him stiffen suddenly. His good arm wrapped tightly around her and Kagome felt Sesshomaru dig his face into her neck. Her hands glowed as he breathed heavily, letting out a whine or two. It was taking longer for Sesshomaru's arm to heal then she had first thought suspected, the wound was having a difficult time closing.

"Stop," he rasped finally and Kagome let go of his shoulder, hands going back to normal. Looking at Sesshomaru, Kagome could see the sweat dripping off of his pale skin. The light from the hall was the only thing lighting the small room, most of his face was shadowed from her. Sesshomaru looked different somehow, but it wasn't clicking into Kagome's mind.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered, "are you alright?"

"Use your mouth again," his voice was thick from the pain, raspy. Blushing, Kagome pulled him forward so she could get to his back. Sesshomaru's exit wound was nearly gone now, a few licks and it was completely healed over. He leaned back against the tub and Kagome could see the wound on his shoulder quite clearly. It was small, round, with bruising around it. The skin was turning an ugly blue, purple colour, but it wasn't severe anymore. Kagome guessed that even if she left it, it would heal up fine. The hole was just a mere flesh wound now. But Sesshomaru seemed to need her to do this. Leaning over, Kagome licked it gently and Sesshomaru let out a hiss. She tried to pull back, but Sesshomaru held her there. Swallowing, Kagome whined a question. Sesshomaru just tightened his hold on her and Kagome kissed the wound. Under her hands, Sesshomaru's chest moved as he took deep breaths. He smelt good, too damn good. Beneath her lips the wound sealed and Kagome lifted her head. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes glowing almost, hooded. Her heart started to beat faster as he leaned down and brushed his cheek against hers, slowly moving down to nuzzle her neck. A calmness washed through Kagome as Sesshomaru held her. Something was different between them.

"Turn around," he whispered, voice soft, calm. Kagome did as she was told and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her back tightly into his chest, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, and Kagome closed her eyes. Then she felt it.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the way he was acting. He felt the need to touch her, hold her, keep her there in his arms and had no will to fight it. Head down, he breathed in her scent, the soft sweet scent of his mate was having an odd effect on him. The beast in his mind was loud now, demanding he take his mate right there, show her how much better he was then some slimy demon male. He could hear its demands to please her, take her like a real male should, but Sesshomaru knew he couldn't. He wasn't the male he used to be. His body and beast seemed to disagree. For the first time in a long time he felt his body grow hard.

"Sesshomaru?" He lifted his head from her neck. "You feeling ok?" He could hear how weary her voice was, how weak it was from using so much energy to heal him. In Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome trembled slightly; she was through for tonight, maybe even tomorrow as well.

"I should get you to bed," Sesshomaru muttered "you are exhaughted."

"I'm fine," Kagome moved away from him and Sesshomaru stood, his leg ached as did his shoulder, but not like it was. His body strained against his jeans. Kagome stood, following him, only to have her legs give out on her. Sesshomaru caught his tiny mate, surprised at just how quick his reflexes were, how strong he felt. Kagome had grabbed his arms, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Her lips were pouty, stained red from his blood and her cheeks were flushed. Sesshomaru really never noticed how beautiful she was. How soft she looked against him, as he light from the hall poured in. He couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss those soft lips that healed his wounds. She gasped slightly as he lingered for a moment, then Sesshomaru pulled away. They tasted like sweet demon blood, and honey.

"You need rest," Sesshomaru whispered, bending down to pick her up. Again he was shocked as just how strong he felt. Kagome looked at him wide eyed, "I'm fine." Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. They didn't even make it to the bed and Kagome was asleep. Sesshomaru laid her out on her side. Her shirt was showing off her flat stomach and navel, despite the filth of it. No she wouldn't be sleeping in those dirty clothes. Slowly he unbuttoned the blouse and slipped it off of her. The skirt was next. He swallowed hard as his body responded to seeing her hips and thighs naked before him along with her plain pink underwear. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, thoughts of what he would have done to that body as she lay there clouded his mind. Soft skin, taunt stomach, round hips that could easily bare many pups and nice full breasts that were rising up and down as she breathed, she was beautiful. Clearly his body thought so too because it came right to attention at the sight of her. His beast seemed to purr at the sight of her, Sesshomaru was startled at how loud it was in his mind. For the first time in over a year it was loud, clear and he felt almost whole with it there again.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru pulled her under the covers and went back to the bathroom. He needed to get some of the blood and grime off of his body. Turning on the light, he didn't even look in the mirror as he turned the shower on and stripped down. Throwing his ruined pants in the pile where his shirt was, Sesshomaru stepped into the shower. He was tired, but Sesshomaru didn't feel weak as he did after work some times. His body calms somewhat as he felt the sting of his shoulder. Running his hand over the wound, he found it swollen but sealed. Looking down at his leg, it was darkly bruised but sealed like his shoulder was. He was lucky, Sesshomaru had never thought of himself as lucky in a long time. '_I'm lucky she is my mate.'_ Quicklydrying off, Sesshomaru put his boxers back on and headed back into the bedroom. Kagome was curled slightly, facing the small window, back to him. She looked pale, too pale to him. Kagome must have used a lot of her energy in the last few hours. Deciding if she didn't look any better when he woke up, Sesshomaru would go get Keade. Sliding in, careful not to disturb her, Sesshomaru could hear his beast whining about not being able to take her like he wanted. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her sleeping form into his. Kagome let out a sigh before pressing into him. A small smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face.

"How bad is it," Kouga looked at his burnt club. Growling at how Naraku had slipped in and was able to do such damage in such a short amount of time, it disgusted him.

"It will need to be rebuilt I'm afraid," the fire chief narrowed his eyes, "but the good news is that it's the worse of the buildings that were attacked. How's the girl?"

"Ayame is shaken but is fine," Kouga had forced the female to stand at his car and wait there for him to drive her to her grandfathers. It had been only them left to lock up after Sesshomaru and Kagome left. She was just cashing out when a sound of a rock hitting the front doors echoed throughout the building and the front end was on in seconds.

"You both are lucky to get out of there alive sir," the fire chief swallowed, "very lucky. Go on home, we'll all finish up here. I'll send a detailed report to you in the morning." Kouga nodded, then walked to his car. Ayame was just staring at the building when he came to her side.

"You alright?" Kouga asked, feeling a odd wave of concern wash through him Followed by a wave of utter protective ness.

"Yeah," Ayame whispered. Kouga noticed how she was shivering. Taking off his leather jacket, Kouga placed it on her shoulders. Surprised green eyes looked at him.

"Come on," Kouga opened the passenger door, "I'll take you home."

"Kouga I can just wait for-."

"I'm driving you home," Kouga stated firmly, "do not argue with me." He watched her get in and he went around the front. Not really knowing why he had felt the urge to drive Ayame home, Kouga didn't really understand him self at all at the moment. Ever since he had found out about Kagome and Sesshomaru he had been hurt and sulking, but when he seen how InuYasha made Ayame blush he felt this odd wave of jealousy. A possessive side of him that Kouga never knew he had come out. Ayame was his, they had be betrothed since her birth, she wasn't anyone else's.

"You don't have to do this," Ayame whispered as they drove down the streets.

"I want to make sure you get home safe," Kouga didn't look at her.

"You never cared before."

"We weren't attacked before," Kouga heard himself growl. A low, dangerous growl, "you weren't in danger before." Ayame didn't respond to him, Kouga didn't blame her. For months he had been chasing Kagome, now, he suddenly was driving Ayame home. Kouga could just guess how confused he was, he probably was just as confused as she was. The streets were silent as he weaved through them. The silence was almost unbearable. It was so awkward.

Finally pulling into the driveway, Kouga stopped. Ayame looked at him, "thank you for the ride." She started to take off the jacket.

"Keep it," Kouga looked at the little female whom he had known off and on throughout his childhood. Ayame looked down for a moment, "I'll pick you up for the meeting Saturday. Tomorrow just relax." She looked like she didn't really know what to say. He watched her nod then get out of the car. Ayame hurried up to the house, looking back before she shut the door.


End file.
